


Out of the tunnel

by Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, No Beta read we die like men, Not Canon Compliant, this is dumb but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow/pseuds/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow
Summary: just a quick fix-it because I can
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Kudos: 41





	Out of the tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> well hello! It's been a while! Sorry about that, the semester literally ended today so I've had a ton to do. Anyway, enjoy!

After a while, all the days looked the same. You couldn’t tell the passage of time very well in the underworld and the endless work they had to do helped distract from everything else. At first, Eurydice tried to remember him. She tried to remember all of the little details about him that she could. Like the way, he would stick his tongue out of his mouth a little bit when he was really focused. Or how he kissed her forehead every night before they went to sleep. But as time passed, it was so much easier to just let go. Let herself give in to the cold numbness of the underworld. She didn’t forget him exactly, but she didn’t think about him every day. She couldn’t. It hurt too much. So she let him drift to the back of her mind until he was just a memory. And then, one day, something was different. Eurydice didn’t notice at first. She was alone in the mines that day and there was no reason for her to take her mind off of her work. But then she heard something that made her stop in her tracks. A song she thought she would never hear again. She squeezed her eyes shut as memories flooded her mind. Hades really was a cruel king, she thought. Sending just enough of a reminder of her poet so that she couldn’t forget him. The song continued as she worked, getting louder and louder until it was so close she could almost reach out and touch it. Eurydice closed her eyes again, forcing herself not to cry. As she fought back the tears, the song stopped suddenly. Shocked, she looked up, to find a familiar pair of blue eyes looking back at her. 

“Come home with me?” He asked, tears running down his face.

“It’s you,” she gasped, dropping her tools and practically diving into his arms.

“It’s me,” he answered, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I- you- what? How?” She whispered, pulling back a little to look at his face. 

“It’s ok,” he said, talking more to himself than to her. “It’s ok, we’re ok.”

“How did you get here?” She asked, her voice shaking a little bit.

“I walked,” he replied. “I walked and sang and I thought I would never see you again but here you are-” Eurydice cut him off by throwing her arms around him again, burying her face in his shoulder. 

“You’re here,” she breathed. 

“I’m here,” he whispered, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head. 

“Orpheus,” she choked, “please forgive me, love, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Orpheus shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

“No, it’s not your fault Eurydice. I should have been paying more attention-” she shook her head and brought her hands up to cup his cheeks. 

“No, don’t blame yourself, lover,” she whispered. “It wasn’t your fault.” Orpheus shook his head but remained silent, tears still falling slowly down his face. Eurydice’s bottom lip trembled and she reached up to wipe the tears from his face, kissing his cheek as she did so. When she was done she buried her face in his shoulder again, letting herself truly take in a breath for the first time since she had gotten to the underworld. She was home.

Eurydice didn’t expect the sudden temperature drop. After the heat of Hadestown, the cold of the tunnel was soothing on her flushed face. She kept her eyes trained on Orpheus’s back, never letting her focus waver. She could hear him talking, no doubt trying to ward off the fates who were invading his mind. She wanted to beg him to keep going, to grab onto him and never let go. She hated this. She hated having to watch him go through this alone. After everything they had been through and there was still one more test to overcome. But they would make it. They had to make it. 

Doubt first invaded her mind when he came to a sudden halt, causing her to crash into him, stumbling backward. 

“Eurydice,” she heard him whisper. His voice sounded so broken that she sobbed aloud, he didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve any of this. 

“Orpheus,” she called back, knowing that it wouldn’t do any good. “Orpheus keep going love, I’m right behind you.” Despite the fact that he couldn’t hear her, something in Orpheus seemed to decide to keep going, because he hauled himself to his feet and took a few shaky steps. Eurydice followed him, practically stepping on his heels she was so close behind him. As they got closer and closer to the end of the tunnel, Orpheus sped up even more until he was practically running, desperate to get as far away as possible from Hadestown. He burst out of the tunnel into the winter air and wrapped his arms around himself, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Eurydice, still breathing hard from running uphill, limped over to him on her tired feet. 

“Orpheus,” she whispered as she approached him, seeing his shaking shoulders. At the sound of her voice, he turned, tears still streaming down his face.

“It’s you,” he breathed, his eyes widening.

“It’s me,” she whispered back, feeling involuntary tears begin to fall. “Orpheus,” she repeated, practically collapsing into his arms.

“Eurydice,” he said back, wrapping his arms around her as tight as he possibly could. They were clinging to each other tighter than they ever had before. Eurydice buried her face in the crook of his neck and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could. Orpheus was hugging her to his chest as he pressed kisses into her hair. Tears were still sliding down his face freely and they sank down on the ground together still hanging on to each other for dear life. 

“We’re out,” she whispered, pulling back to look at his face. “You did it love.” 

“You’re ok,” he sobbed, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re here and you’re ok and you followed me.”

“Of course I followed you,” Eurydice choked, trying to suppress her tears. “Wherever you are is where I’ll go.” That made Orpheus cry harder and for a long time, the two of them sat curled up together on the snowy ground. Finally, Eurydice raised her head from where it was buried in Orpheus’s shoulder and whispered, 

“Take me home?” Orpheus smiled through his tears and the two of them stood up and started making their way home down the long and cold road, together this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Ngl I'm actually super proud of this one.


End file.
